


Valentine's Day

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Prompt for the VD Kink Meme on LJ. Damon and Bonnie comfort each other by going out for drinks. Drunk!Damon/Bonnie. Bonnie makes the first move and Damon doesn't stop her. They end up having sex in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Not exactly what they wanted word for word. I'm sorry.  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

Bonnie usually didn't go to a bar to forget her problems. She simply just wasn't one of those girls. Unfortunately tonight, she was one of them. It was Valentines Day. All her friends, Elena, and even Caroline ditched her to do things with their boyfriends. She was the only one left, single and alone. Bonnie sipped her drink, looking down at her napkin. She recalled the time she was interested in someone and how he turned out to be a vampire. She recalled how he was only playing pretend to like her and how he tried to kill her. Finding her luck humorous, she chuckled and finished the rest of her drink in one gulp.

"Bartender." A man's voice said. "Fill her up and get me the same thing."

Bonnie turned to her right to see Damon Salvatore sit next to her. He was wearing black jeans, and a sweater under his leather biker jacket. Bonnie eyed him up and down and started to wonder about her bad luck.

"What was so funny?" He asked, turning to her and sitting down. Their knees brushed for a second and Bonnie pretended not to notice. She sighed as she looked at the golden liquid and the ice in her cup.

"Just my luck. Speaking of luck." Sarcasm was highly evident in her voice. "What brings you here?"

Damon gazed at her, blue eyes meeting brown and he thought for a moment. "Everyone ditched me. Elena and Stefan wanted to be alone." He scoffed and downed one drink before ordering another.

"Yea, I got the same response. Everyone is out with their loved ones."

"Tell me about it." Damon rolled his eyes and swirled his drink on the rocks before finishing it. Bonnie watched as he had drink after drink and figured he was taking Valentines Day harder than she was. The truth is, he was. He felt lonely as fuck and wanted to take his mind off of it and everything else. The last person he expected to see in a bar was beautiful Bonnie with her brown flowing hair over a flowery shirt and jeans. The shirt had a plunging neck line and he couldn't help but take notice. He wanted to brush the lose strands of hair away from it and touch her. Then again, maybe he was a little too drunk? Damon brushed off this thoughts but kept the conversation going.

The night was wrapping up. Bonnie had a few drinks and Damon had a lot more. So much that he became touchy. His knee blatantly rested between hers. He was leaning in her personal space to speak to her and he laughed a lot. Bonnie was taken aback but she'd never seem him act this way. His smile was gorgeous and he seemed so relaxed. He seemed so interested in her. It was just what she needed on such a day like today. She smiled and soon, the conversation turned into flirting.

"You should always watch out for the quiet ones...like you. Those are the ones that surprise you. What surprises do you have for me Bonnie?" He asked as he reached and let strands of her hair fall from his fingers. Bonnie looked around the bar. They were the only two left.

"Maybe we should go." She suggested. Damon looked around and then back at her. He then got up, stumbled but didn't fall and extended his hand.

"I don't think I can make it alone. Not like this." He wobbled a little bit. Bonnie got up and put her hands to his chest to brace him. His heart was beating so fast. Damon put his leather bound arm across her shoulders and started to walk them to the doors of the bar. "Thank you by the way." He said as they walked the empty streets. Lights lit up the trees as Mystic Falls decorated for the day. Heart lanterns popped up every so often.

"Not a problem." She said. Damon stopped and then Bonnie stopped. He faced her, looking down into her eyes.

"No, I mean it. Thank you...for keeping me company. This day would have really sucked if it wasn't for you."

Bonnie shrugged and smirked. "Are you always this nice when drunk?" She asked. Damon smirked.

"No but a hell of a lot sexier."

His eyes widened and in a flash, Bonnie was pinned to a brick wall. Damon's lips crashed into hers without warning and she gasped within the kiss. His hands was roaming everywhere, touching her hips, her sides, her breast, her ass, everywhere. Soft moans escaped her lips and he parted her legs with his knee. His erection hit right where she wanted it to be, causing her to arch her back and lean her head against the wall. That exposes her neck. Damon looked at it not knowing if he wanted to bite her, kiss her, or hell, do both. A mere whisper of his name made up his mind and he kissed her neck. Bonnie ran her fingers through his dark hair, loving the feel of it.

" I wanted to do this for so long." He said, lifting up her shirt, bra and then kissing each breast. His tongue swirled around each nipple and he pulled gently. All the while still grinding his erection into her crotch.

"Please." She begged. She could already feel the moisture soaking through her panties. "More, Damon. Oh God give me more." She continued. Damon pulled away and unzipped his pants in a hurry. He pulled out his cock and groaned when he didn't expect her to grab it. She licked her hand and squeezed his shaft. He looked down, looking at the contrast of her hand stroking his cock.

"My God you're beautiful." He said and caught her mouth with a searing kiss. He reached down, undid her pants and fingered his way until he found her clit. Never breaking the kiss, he flickered while Bonnie stroked. They moaned into each others mouths, matching the other's pace when they became faster and harder. Damon's breathing quickened as well as Bonnie's. "I'm getting so close." He said.

"Fuck." Bonnie moaned as she came. It felt so good that she squeezed Damon's cock harder as if she were holding on for dear life. Watching her moan, feeling the grip on his cock sent him over the edge and he came in her hand. He leaned his head against her shoulders, trying to catch his breath. He stepped back to adjust himself back into his pants. Bonnie fastened her pants and smoothed out her shirt. They stared at each other in silence. Finally Damon spoke.

"I think we should get you home. You probably don't want to be smelling like me all night." Damon said. The scent of Damon on her skin, the smell of their sex was such a turn on. In truth, she wouldn't have minded it. "Or, you can come to my place so I could really fuck you silly."

Bonnie didn't know what to say. "How drunk are you?" She asked. Damon smiled.

"I'm not drunk at all."

End.


End file.
